Dry eye, also known generically as Keratoconjunctivitis sicca, is a common ophthalmological disorder affecting millions of Americans each year. The condition is particularly widespread among post-menopausal women due to hormonal changes following the cessation of fertility. Dry eye may afflict an individual with varying severity. In mild cases, a patient may experience burning, a feeling of dryness, and persistent irritation such as is often caused by small bodies lodging between the eye lid and the eye surface. In severe cases, vision may be substantially impaired. Other diseases, such as Sjogren's disease and cicatricial pemphigoid manifest dry eye complications.
Although it appears that dry eye may result from a number of unrelated pathogenic causes, all presentations of the complication share a common effect, that is the breakdown of the pre-ocular tear film, which results in dehydration of the exposed outer surface and many of the symptoms outlined above (Lemp, Report of the National Eye Institute/Industry Workshop on Clinical Trials in Dry Eyes, The CLAO Journal, volume 21, number 4, pages 221-231 (1995)).
Practitioners have taken several approaches to the treatment of dry eye. One common approach has been to supplement and stabilize the ocular tear film using so-called artificial tears instilled throughout the day. Other approaches include the use of ocular inserts that provide a tear substitute or stimulation of endogenous tear production.
Examples of the tear substitution approach include the use of buffered, isotonic saline solutions, aqueous solutions containing water soluble polymers that render the solutions more viscous and thus less easily shed by the eye. Tear reconstitution is also attempted by providing one or more components of the tear film such as phospholipids and oils. Phospholipid compositions have been shown to be useful in treating dry eye; see, e.g., McCulley and Shine, Tear film structure and dry eye, Contactologia, volume 20(4), pages 145-49 (1998); and Shine and McCulley, Keratoconjunctivitis sicca associated with meibomian secretion polar lipid abnormality, Archives of Ophthalmology, volume 116(7), pages 849-52 (1998). Examples of phospholipid compositions for the treatment of dry eye are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,651 (Shah et al.), 4,370,325 (Packman), 4,409,205 (Shively), 4,744,980 and 4,883,658 (Holly), 4,914,088 (Glonek), 5,075,104 (Gressel et al.), 5,278,151 (Korb et al.), 5,294,607 (Glonek et al.), 5,371,108 (Korb et al.) and 5,578,586 (Glonek et al.). U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,988 (Mautone et al.) discloses phospholipid drug delivery systems involving phospholipids, propellants and an active substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,759 (Urquhart) discloses the use of ocular inserts in the treatment of dry eye. Other semi-solid therapy has included the administration of carrageenans (U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,841, Lang) which gel upon contact with naturally occurring tear film.
Another approach involves the provision of lubricating substances in lieu of artificial tears. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,537 (Guo) discloses the use of a lubricating, liposome-based composition, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,807 (Hu et al.) discloses compositions containing glycerin and propylene glycol for treating dry eye.
Aside from the above efforts, which are directed primarily to the alleviation of symptoms associated with dry eye, methods and compositions directed to treatment of the dry eye condition have also been pursued. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,434 (Lubkin) discloses the use of sex steroids, such as conjugated estrogens, to treat dry eye condition in post-menopausal women; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,572 (MacKeen) discloses the use of finely divided calcium ion compositions to stimulate pre-ocular tear film production; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,773 (Gressel et al.) discloses the use of microfine particles of one or more retinoids for ocular tissue normalization.
Although these approaches have met with some success, problems in the treatment of dry eye nevertheless remain. The use of tear substitutes, while temporarily effective, generally requires repeated application over the course of a patient's waking hours. It is not uncommon for a patient to have to apply artificial tear solution ten to twenty times over the course of the day. Such an undertaking is not only cumbersome and time consuming, but is also potentially very expensive. Transient symptoms of dry eye associated with refractive surgery have been reported to last in some cases from six weeks to six months or more following surgery.
The use of ocular inserts is also problematic. Aside from cost, they are often unwieldy and uncomfortable. Further, as foreign bodies introduced in the eye, they can be a source of contamination leading to infections. In situations where the insert does not itself produce and deliver a tear film, artificial tears must still be delivered on a regular and frequent basis.
Mucins are proteins which are heavily glycosylated with glucosamine-based moieties. Mucins provide protective and lubricating effects to epithelial cells, especially those of mucosal membranes. Mucins have been shown to be secreted by vesicles and discharged on the surface of the conjunctival epithelium of human eyes (Greiner et al., Mucous Secretory Vesicles in Conjunctival Epithelial Cells of Wearers of Contact Lenses, Archives of Ophthalmology, volume 98, pages 1843-1846 (1980); and Dilly et al., Surface Changes in the Anaesthetic Conjunctiva in Man, with Special Reference to the Production of Mucous from a Non-Goblet-Cell Source, British Journal of Ophthalmology, volume 65, pages 833-842 (1981)). A number of human-derived mucins which reside in the apical and subapical corneal epithelium have been discovered and cloned (Watanabe et al., Human Corneal and Conjunctival Epithelia Produce a Mucin-Like Glycoprotein for the Apical Surface, Investigative Ophthalmology and Visual Science, volume 36, number 2, pages 337-344 (1995)). Recently, Watanabe discovered a new mucin which is secreted via the cornea apical and subapical cells as well as the conjunctival epithelium of the human eye (Watanabe et al., IOVS, volume 36, number 2, pages 337-344 (1995)). These mucins provide lubrication, and additionally attract and hold moisture and sebaceous material for lubrication and the corneal refraction of light.
Mucins are also produced and secreted in other parts of the body including lung airway passages, and more specifically from goblet cells interspersed among tracheal/bronchial epithelial cells. Certain arachidonic acid metabolites have been shown to stimulate mucin production in these cells. Yanni reported the increased secretion of mucosal glycoproteins in rat lung by hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acid ("HETE") derivatives (Yanni et al, Effect of Intravenously Administered Lipoxygenase Metabolites on Rat Trachael Mucous Gel Layer Thickness, International Archives of Allergy And Applied Immunology, volume 90, pages 307-309 (1989)). Similarly, Marom has reported the production of mucosal glycoproteins in human lung by HETE derivatives (Marom et al., Human Airway Monohydroxy-eicosatetraenoic Acid Generation and Mucous Release, Journal of Clinical Investigation, volume 72, pages 122-127 (1983)).
Agents claimed for increasing ocular mucin and/or tear production include vasoactive intestinal polypeptide (Dartt et. al., Vasoactive intestinal peptide-stimulated glycocongiugate secretion from conjunctival goblet cells, Experimental Eye Research, volume 63, pages 27-34, (1996)), gefarnate (Nakmura et. al., Gefarnate stimulates secretion of mucin-like glycoproteins by corneal epithelium in vitro and protects corneal epithelium from dessication in vivo, Experimental Eye Research, volume 65, pages 569-574 (1997)), liposomes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,537), androgens (U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,921), melanocycte stimulating hormones (U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,154), phosphodiesterase inhibitors (U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,945), and retinoids (U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,265). However, many of these compounds or treatments suffer from a lack of specificity, efficacy and potency and none of these agents have been marketed so far as therapeutically useful products to treat dry eye and related ocular surface diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,166 (Yanni et al.) discloses compositions containing naturally occurring HETEs, or derivatives thereof, and methods of use for treating dry eye. Yanni et al. discovered that compositions comprising HETEs increase ocular mucin secretion when administered to a patient and are thus useful in treating dry eye.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an effective, convenient treatment for dry eye that is capable of alleviating symptoms, as well as treating the underlying physical and physiological deficiencies of dry eye.